ithiasfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Elves of Na'Tally
Playable: 2 slots open The Drei'th are often mistaken as a cold hearted and blood thirsty races who wishes nothing more then war and genocide against Heretics. However this is spawned merely by the fact most Drei'th never leave their forests and those that do are often Judicators sent out to punish, maim, and kill those who go against Na'Tally's Laws. Many Drei'th are Bards and pranksters enjoying life and relishing the arts. Though all Drei'th are trained in martial combat. Abilities Warrior Blood. Black Elves are born with an innate knowledge on how to fight and gifted with strength and agility to do such. They are stronger then white elves and more agile then humans. Natural Psionics. All Black Elves are born with the innate power to use psionics, Which makes them a very deadly and powerful race in combat… the weakest Black Elf psion is still capable of slaying humans with ease. Justice by Any Means . Black Elves are sworn to ensure justice is dealt out properly even if it requires them to break laws. All Black Elves are compelled to do this, some barely notice it… but to others it’s a force of nature. Their drive is so great when pursuing it they can continue on past the point of fatigue where they would have normally dropped dead. Stats Religion: Major Gods, Na’Tally''. ''Minor Deities, Kuraw Terrain: Thick forest and meadows with abundant wildflowers Technology Level: Civil, low; Warfare, high Averages and Physical Traits Direct Family Size Three-Four Height: Males 8'6, Females 6'0 Weight: Males 207-267 Pounds ,Females 109-140 Pigment Hair: Metallic Skin: Dark Oak Eyes: The Colors of Autumn. Blood: Dark Red. Biological Specifics Life: Child 1-20. Teen 20-160, Adult 160-1800, Elder 1800+ Diet: Herbivore. Fruit and Greens. Delicacies: Fruit Pastries. Political Government Kritarchy Slavery Legal: Non-Black Elves, not practiced. Dominate Sex Male Empires The Holy Empire of the Northern Reach Architecture City Structure: The Drei'th prefer to dwell in nature however they still maintain cities of great spires that strike fear into the heart of mortals but hold a overpowering sense of beauty in a dark and sadistic sense. Housing: While the exteriors of their homes hold majesty and grace the interiors are often plain and kept only as a retreat for winter as the Drei'th prefer to sleep and live outdoors when the weather allows. Structure/Art: The Drei'th whisper to the earth and spin their spires forth in fevered songs and dances summoning their primal control over the earth. Each Spire is designed and decorated to reflect the soul of the Drei'th that crafted it. Stats Indepth Racial Bonus/Penalty Strength: +2 Constitution: -2 Dexterity:-1 Intelligence: 0 Wisdom: 0 Charisma: 0 Strengths Drei'th Mind Blast (1d6+ Level and Int Modifier) once per day (You may cast it an additional 1 dam per day for every 10 levels.. 1 Pound(+ Level + Int Mod) Telekinesis range 1 Foot ( + Level + Int Mod) Unlimited Uses/Day Elf Weapon Feat. Weaknesses You Recieve -1 to Concentration checks for living person/creature with in 10 feet. When resting indoors you recieve -2 Fort, -1 Will, -1 Natural AC, and -2 Int the entire following day.